


Fraxus Drabbles

by holybatman1234



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holybatman1234/pseuds/holybatman1234
Summary: A short series of one shot fluff pieces based around Fraxus and other pairings.Drabbles include this bonus:Freed: “I need you to be straight with me.”Laxus: *Nervous bisexual Laughter*





	1. Chapter 1

Laxus and Freed are sitting in a booth at the guildhall, Bickslow and Evergreen are talking with other members at the guild so it was just Laxus and Freed in the booth. Laxus suddenly leans in close to Freed's ear with a low hum and sexy smile. He puts his hand under Freed’s chin.

Freed then blushes and stands cold stone still as he tries not to scream, or melt into Laxus touch. 

Laxus whispers into Freed’s ear “we should have chicken for dinner”.

Freeds face completely changes to that of anger “oh for the love of-” Freed punches Laxus’s shoulder leaving a large red mark. 

Bonus-  
Freed: “I need you to be straight with me.”  
Laxus: *Nervous bisexual Laughter*


	2. OTP Talk and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed and Laxus talk about their favorite TV shoe and pairings. Cute moments ensue. fluff and domestic stuff.

Laxus peeks his head out from the TV he was watching in the hotel room. They were on a particularly long mission with the Thunder Legion so they were missing their home back in Fiore. Freed and Laxus were sharing a room because they had been a couple for a few months now. Evergreen and Bickslow had their own separate rooms. “Hey Freed do you like the TV show Young Justice? This show came on and now i'm thinking about things I miss from Fiore”

Freed looked up from his Rune book he was reading about new spells. “Oh yeah! I Love that show!”

Laxus’s expression softens as he continues his description of the show “I Just remember how great the characters were. I especially liked like Superboy he has trouble expressing his feeling for Miss Martian and has slowly learned to control his rage. I guess I relate to him…” laxus's look turns into an awkward half smile as he laughs awkwardly. 

Freed notices the change in mood and quickly switches the mood back to upbeat talk about the show. “Yeah, ‘Hello Megan!’ Freed said while hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. “ I love that, my favorite character is Robin, I guess I relate to him the most because he will do whatever his leader orders of him and is always desperate to prove himself . Do you ship Blue Beetle and Impulse?” 

Laxus’s smile returns to his face as he responds, “ they're ok together I guess, they act like ying and yang. They argue non stop but it’s their way they show they care.” Laxus then talked for almost fifteen minutes about Impulse and Blue Beetles character dynamics.

Freed then interrupts Laxus's tangent to ask him a question “do you have any other favorite pairs?” 

Laxus Leans over the couch to peck Freed on the cheek, this takes Freed by surprise causing Freed to blush. Freed looks at Laxus in surprise and waits for an explanation. Laxus just says “us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take request for prompts and ideas are appreciated :)


	3. Authors note

Hi everyone! I know its been over a year since I have updated this fic, but dealing with real life stuff has been hard. But I feel I am in a much better spot to pick this story back up again. I still lack a beta reader to look over it. If anyone is interested I would be grateful to a have beta so I can post the new chapter soon. Just leave a comment if you have experience with editing. OR you can leave a comment, if you missed this story and are glad its finally back again. lol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this I love a good Fraxus fluff fic, I did this instead of updating my other story *nervous laughter* Let me know if you would like more of these I take requests, and I will probably write it. :)


End file.
